


Надеюсь вновь встретить тебя по ту сторону могилы

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Corazon just wants his small stabby son to be happy, Dimension Travel, Gen, Reincarnation, Sappy Ending, Time Travel, no that's literally all he wants, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Вернуться в роль Донкихота было легко; вернуться в жизнь без Ло — нет.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 12





	Надеюсь вновь встретить тебя по ту сторону могилы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hope even on this side of the grave again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940917) by [RedWritingHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood). 



Прошло десять лет с тех пор, как Росинант впервые очнулся из умирающего тела в новом, не отмеченном смертью, в хронологии нескольких лет внутри миссии по уничтожению брата. Вернуться в роль Донкихота было легко; вернуться в жизнь без Ло — нет.

Прошло девять лет и восемь месяцев с тех пор, как он продолжал просыпаться, ожидая увидеть лицо Ло.

Прошло девять лет и четыре месяца с тех пор, как он начал ожидать этого немного меньше.

Прошло семь лет с тех пор, как он понял, что Ло никогда не появится тем же способом, как в прошлой жизни Росинанта; что он вполне может больше никогда не увидеть Ло. И позже, когда он обнаружил, что белый город Флеванс был ярок и свободен от давящего янтарного свинца, то узнал, что, несмотря на все предыдущие страхи, Ло всё ещё жив.

И он знал, что не сможет найти его, как бы ему ни было больно, как бы _ему ни было одиноко._

Он был бы самым эгоистичным человеком в мире, если бы попытался.

Прошло пять лет — _пять долгих, трудных лет_ — с тех пор, как ему удалось запереть Дофламинго и остальных членов его команды - за исключением детей - в Импел Даун.

Прошло четыре года и шесть месяцев с тех пор, как флот начал распространять слухи о побеге Росинанта из тюрьмы, о его жестокости и кровожадности, как будто он стал больше монстром, чем человеком. «Его» репутация быстро растёт и распространяется дальше, чем он может услышать, и его начальство хорошо этим пользуется. Его только однажды спросили, хочет ли он снова стать официальным дозорным, но без Ло у Росинанта нет никакой цели, кроме как быть двойным агентом.

Сенгоку принял его отказ, и более об этом никогда не упоминал.

Прошло два года с тех пор, как его корабль пересёкся с землями Флеванса. Он едва мог дышать, настолько сильным было это желание. Желание пойти в город и беспомощно оглядеться в поисках Ло, глубоко въелось в его кости, и только с усилием слабой воли он смог смотреть, как остров проходит мимо.

Он знал, что тогда с ним была комбинация любви, решимости и страха, которая удержала его за руку.

Любовь к Ло.

Решимость не втягивать ребёнка в неприятности Росинанта.

Страх, что он всё-таки найдёт его, а Ло посмотрит на него и увидит именно того монстра, за которого выдаёт репутация.

Он не вынесет, если Ло посмотрит на него со страхом. Не его маленький Ло. Не тот ребёнок, который так старательно скрывал свою боль гневом и ненавистью, которые Росинант сам никогда не мог скрыть. Не тот ребёнок, который называл его « _Кора-сан»_ с любовью, которую он изо всех сил старался скрыть, как будто одно это имя могло открыть его сердце от всех. Не тот ребёнок, который всегда смотрел на него со страхом за жизнь Росинанта, а не за свою собственную.

Нет, нет, только не он.

Это разобьёт сердце Росинанта.

Прошло десять лет, но тогда Росинанту понадобилось всего шесть месяцев, чтобы полюбить его, как родного сына. Своего _сына._

И, может быть, это эгоистично, может быть, Ло не хотел бы этого, но Росинант обнаружил, что не может думать о нём иначе.

Ло потерял единственную семью, которая у него была. Росинанту больше всего на свете хотелось подарить ему ещё одну. И теперь, когда этот мир сделал это, он может только надеяться, что Ло простит его за эгоцентрические мысли, которые он оставил о нём.

Он до сих пор видит Ло каждый раз, когда закрывает глаза. Опущенные уголки губ Ло, словно он никогда больше не будет счастлив; его большие тёмные глаза. Выражение лица, когда он впервые появился, ненависть в голосе. То, как он улыбался, застенчиво, как цветок, распускающийся на солнце. То, как он начинал плакать, сначала молча, пока не мог больше сдерживать свои страдания.

Ло, с его усталыми глазами и твёрдыми руками. Ло, с его жаждой знаний и тихой покорностью судьбе. Ло, с его старой душой и испуганным смехом, как будто никогда не ожидал этого.

_Ло, Ло, **Ло.**_

Прошло уже десять лет, и воспоминания запечатлелись в его сознании, как будто это было вчера.

Прошло десять лет, и Росинанта _не хватало_ на всех из них.

Прошло десять лет, и Росинанту потребовалась одна минута, чтобы понять, что капитан пиратов — _с мечом в руках, в до боли знакомой шапке_ — который сейчас сражается вместе с командой Росинанта, имеет то же лицо, что и ребёнок, которого он когда-то знал.

Прошло уже десять лет, но Росинант не смог бы забыть его, даже если бы прожил ещё тысячу лет.

Он старше, его кожа темнее, чем тот бледный нездоровый оттенок в памяти Росинанта. На его теле нет никаких пятен грязно-белого цвета, никаких следов жуткого янтарного свинца. Его лицо застыло в сосредоточенном хмуром взгляде, который был таким же пугающим в его тринадцать лет, что уж говорить о сегодняшнем дне. На нём длинное пальто с улыбающимся жёлтым изображением весёлого роджера на спине. Полы пальто доходят до колен, и Росинанту становится интересно: по-прежнему ли он мёрзнет так же легко, как и сердится?

Он лишь смутно осознаёт, что его движения замедлились, что всё, что сейчас нужно — это отвлечься и что это может стоить ему жизни, но Росинант не в состоянии заставить себя волноваться.

Среди моря врагов и союзников их взгляды встречаются.

Росинант чувствует, как его сердце колотится в груди, а Ло — _яростный, саркастичный, резкий, **бесконечно милый** Ло_ — приподнимает уголок губ и кричит:

— Похоже, тебе бы не помешала рука помощи.

Росинант не смог бы ответить ему, даже если бы попытался.

Что-то давит на лёгкие, крадёт дыхание, заглушая любую возможную реакцию.

Сейчас не время для эмоционального кризиса, но об этом так _трудно_ вспомнить.

Но потом выясняется, что у него нет выбора. Они в самом разгаре битвы, и он быстро вспоминает об этом, когда меч едва скользит мимо его шеи.

Он вырывается из её лап, бросаясь обратно в бой с удвоенной силой. Его сердце бешено колотится, и он просто хочет, чтобы битва была окончена, он _отчаянно_ этого хочет. Он бьёт сильнее, сильнее, его правая рука держит меч, другая целиться из пистолета, пытаясь добраться до Ло с намерением защитить его спину.

Это занимает больше времени, чем следовало бы, но репутация Росинанта не продержалась бы так долго, если бы он сдался до того, как выиграл.

Ощущение, что кто-то стоит у него за спиной, не ново, но тот факт, что это _Ло_ — совершенно иное чувство, чем если бы это был Дофламинго или другой дозорный.

И только когда всё кончено, когда земля усеяна трупами и кровью, Росинанту приходит в голову, что, возможно, Ло не доверял человеку, стоящему за его спиной. Человеку, которого бесчисленные газеты и репортажи описывали вкратце-как-чудовище.

Ему также приходит в голову задаться вопросом, _почему именно Ло_ теперь в состоянии доверять монстру за своей спиной, в первую очередь?

Помня об этом, он поворачивается, намереваясь спросить об этом Ло. Он открывает рот, но тот резко захлопывается, когда Росинант видит его лицо.

Ло смотрит на него с выражением, которое он не может прочитать. Ничто в Ло не даёт ему малейшую подсказку, и это заставляет нервничать, заставляет желать, чтобы он мог просто разжать челюсть и спросить: _«Ты помнишь меня, Ло? Ты помнишь, когда мы познакомились? Когда ты присоединился к семье моего брата? Помнишь, как мы отправились в путешествие, чтобы спасти тебе жизнь?»_

_Помнишь, как я сказал тебе, что люблю тебя?_

Но ни о чём таком он не спрашивает.

Он не спрашивает, потому что что-то блокирует слова. Он не спрашивает, потому что Ло говорит раньше, чем он решается произнести хоть звук.

— Я проделал долгий путь, чтобы найти тебя.

Его голос уже далеко не детский.

Прошло десять лет. И Росинант почти ни с кем не разговаривал.

Он говорит хрипло, как будто его привычка курить стала _в пятьдесят раз хуже_ , чем есть на самом деле:

— Нашёл?

Ло убирает меч в ножны, запрокидывает голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Росинантом.

— Да, нашёл. А теперь я хочу спросить тебя только об одном, — его взгляд тёмный и острый, как всегда.

— Что? — еле слышно говорит Росинант. Его руки начали дрожать. Он машинально нащупывает зажигалку и пачку сигарет, с трудом удерживая их в руках и надеясь, что никто этого не заметит.

В тот момент, когда он закуривает сигарету, подлокотник его пальто загорается.

Проходит секунда, прежде чем кто-то осознаёт, что только что произошло, затем ещё секунда, прежде чем Росинант начинает лихорадочно сбивать пламя, а затем ещё секунда, прежде чем он понимает, что есть еще две руки, помогающие ему потушить пламя.

После того, как пожар был потушен с минимальными повреждениями, рука Ло остаётся на локте Росинанта. Он остро ощущает её тяжесть и тепло, ловит себя на том, что задерживает дыхание, глядя вверх, чтобы оценить реакцию Ло.

Весь воздух вырывается из его лёгких.

Ло улыбается.

— Ты никогда не меняешься, правда, Кора-сан?

Росинант разражается слезами.

Позже он будет смущён своей реакцией и тем фактом, что обе команды видели все это.

Но сейчас он держит Ло на руках и рыдает, как ребёнок.

— Кора-сан. Кора-сан, — слышит он голос Ло, чужая рука похлопывает его по спине, по крайней мере, ту часть, до которой Ло может дотянуться. — Успокойся, у тебя начнется гипервентиляция.

Росинант жадно глотает воздух.

— И-и-извини…

— Не извиняйся, — говорит Ло. — Всё хорошо.

— Я _скучал_ по тебе, Ло.

— Знаю, Кора-сан, — говорит Ло. И снова: — всё хорошо.

— Я хотел найти тебя, — хрипло говорит Росинант. Он закрывает глаза от жгучей боли, чувствуя, что слёзы все равно продолжают течь. — Но думал, ты будешь счастлив со своей семьей. Думал, что испорчу тебе жизнь. Я… я думал… Я думал, ты меня не вспомнишь.

Рука Ло замирает, и он отстраняется достаточно, чтобы посмотреть на мокрое лицо Росинанта и красные глаза.

— Ты не испортил мне жизнь, — говорит он. — Я бы не дожил до тринадцати, если бы не ты, и мы оба это знаем. Я едва дожил до десяти лет, — он смотрит на Росинанта затенёнными, неулыбчивыми глазами. - Я никогда не чувствовал себя живым после Флеванса, пока ты не украл меня у Дофламинго. Шесть месяцев ты без устали искал для меня лекарство, и всё это время ты не переставал пытаться сделать меня счастливым. Никогда не переставал пытаться дать мне лучшую жизнь. Ты показал мне, что даже после всего, что я потерял, у меня всё ещё может быть семья. _Ты_ был моей семьёй, Кора-сан, — его напряжение смягчается, проявляя улыбку. — И остаёшься ею.

Росинант не думал, что может плакать ещё сильнее, но быстро доказал свою же неправоту.

Он дотрагивается до щеки Ло, слёзы падают, как дождь.

— Ты помнишь, что я сказал? — спрашивает он. — Ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе в тот день?

Ло протягивает руку, чтобы схватить Росинанта, и не отпускает.

— Да, — говорит он. Его губы складываются в улыбку, и она _один в один с той_ , расцветающей на свету. — Я помню, — смеётся он. — Я тоже люблю тебя, Кора-сан, — говорит Ло.

— _О,_ — выдыхает Росинант. — Даже после того, как я оставил от тебя?

Пальцы Ло сжимаются вокруг его пальцев.

— Ты никогда не оставлял меня. И это не имело бы значения, если бы ты сделал подобное. Я всё равно носил тебя с собой.

— О, — снова говорит Росинант, теперь уже мягче. Его глаза блестят не только из-за слёз, когда он спрашивает: — Не возражаешь, если я останусь? На этот раз, подольше?

— Думаю, — отвечает Ло, — что я бы совсем не возражал.

Улыбка Росинанта расцветает, и в ней появляется _правильность_ , которая расширяет его грудную клетку и поселяется там, как будто он ждал этого все годы своей новой жизни.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, сжимая руку Ло, прежде чем медленно отпустить ее. —  
Спасибо.

Ло убирает руку, выражение его лица меняется на почти ласковое раздражение.

— Не надо меня благодарить, идиот. Просто останься.

— Извини, — говорит Росинант, сжимая губы в попытке сдержать беспомощную улыбку.

— И не извиняйся тоже.

— Извини, — снова говорит он, плечи его трясутся от почти беззвучного смеха.

Ло качает головой, слабая, неохотная улыбка искривляет уголки его рта.

— Идём, идиот. Идём, — он делает шаг назад и отворачивается, чтобы вернутся к своему кораблю.

Росинант быстро шагает рядом с ним, так близко, что едва касается плеча Ло.

— Куда? — спрашивает он.

Ло бросает на него быстрый взгляд и пожимает плечами.

— Куда захотим.

Это самый лучший ответ, который Росинант когда-либо слышал.


End file.
